


One Rainy Day

by hqprotectionsquad



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Inspired by Anime, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqprotectionsquad/pseuds/hqprotectionsquad
Summary: What are the chances that you’re with your crush, Kageyama, waiting for the rain to stop pouring? And yet, you have to face the storm head on.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702609
Kudos: 34





	One Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am cross-posting my content from tumblr (hqprotectionsquad) to this AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy! If you liked this one shot, please leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> Heavily influenced by episode 9 of Monthly Girls’ Nozaki-Kun. (Just imagine the scene with Nozaki and Chiyo sharing Nozaki’s blazer in the rain lol.)

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You just sighed, so something must be wrong.”

Of all things you were expecting today, this is not one of them. Staring out the windows of the front doors at school with the prized setter of the volleyball team is something you had expected when you woke up today. Of course, you took the bright weather for granted when you opened your eyes to see sunshine beaming on you. Sure, you noticed there were some clouds in the sky when you walked the route to school, but you didn’t think much of it.

Now, it’s a near torrential downpour and there’s no way you’re getting home without an umbrella. You don’t know whether to say it’s luck or the universe providing you a friend in this situation, but there was a laugh bubbling out of your throat when you saw Kageyama scowling at the droplets that clung to the glass.

You’re in a fish bowl, surrounded by windows in the front hallway. In fact, being in this fish bowl mocks you and your poor judgment.

“I just wish seeing you was on better circumstances,” you mutter. You’ve harbored a not-so-secret crush on this friend of yours for quite some time now — not that he’d know anyways. There are machines in his brain, whirring to the point of exhaustion, but none of them have the title of relationships.

“Well, now you see me.” Kageyama shrugs, making himself at home on the steps. You sit next to him and keep enough distance between your bodies. “I should have realized it was going to rain.”

“Don’t you have practice today?”

“We were supposed to have it, but our coach cancelled it.”

“He must have known, then.”

Maybe it was fate that the both of you are here, sitting just inches apart, watching the rain fall from the inside.

“Anyways, I have to go. I need to practice.” Kageyama stands, sliding the strap of his duffle bag onto his shoulder. You quickly match his steps.

“Are you dumb? You’re going to get sick from getting wet. You don’t have an umbrella.”

“Do you expect me to stay here until the storm finishes? It’s not going to end for a while,” he mutters, peering up at the sky from the window. “What are you going to do?” Kageyama turns to look at him and your lips purse into the center. His sudden gaze compacts your presence and you feel like shrinking on the spot.

You truly have to think about this because, well, what are you going to do? Hold your bag over your head while you run to find the next bout of cover? No way. You’ve read and watched enough in the rom-com genre to know that method will never work out. You could use your blazer to take you to the main street, where most of the storefronts have awnings, but that’s quite a way if you’re by foot and your blazer will quickly sop up the never-ending rain.

“I guess I’m going to have to bet on my blazer.”

“You’re going to get wet.”

“Why, thank you Captain Obvious for that answer!” You roll on without giving him the chance to question your sarcasm that probably went through his radar as literal. “This situation is refreshing, to say the least. But I don’t think I’ll get out of here dry, so I might as well start heading out now.”

“You’re an idiot if you do that. You told me I’d get sick if I left without an umbrella.” Did someone ever tell Kageyama that sometimes he can be incredibly annoying? If not, you could be among the first.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. How else am I supposed to get home? I don’t know anyone else and I can’t get my parent to pick me up.” You roll your eyes. “Unless you have a better idea?”

“We could both go under my blazer. Maybe that could work.”

You ponder the validity; maybe it could work if you make sure you’re stepping between his stance and his arms are over the both of you—

“Don’t you want to get home as soon as you can?” His earnest statement sounds weird coming out of his mouth, but you’ll accept it.

“Just so you know, you’re going to get more wet than I am. Hope you’re okay with that?” His shoulders move up with a nonchalant shrug. “Alright, I guess we’re doing this.”

Actually, while you position yourself between his feet, there’s a small thought in your head: wouldn’t this be a cute beginning to a story? Your story, with Kageyama? 

And then you shake it off. A little silly to harbor a crush on someone you: A) don’t know too well, and B) someone who has a one track mind for volleyball? There’s something about the boys’ volleyball culture at Karasuno and you’ve never seen so many teenage boys so focused on their upcoming tournaments that they ignore potential relationships…and their grades.

“Ready?” Kageyama looks at you with the hint of a grin on his face. Is he actually excited to see where this goes?

With a short exhale, you match his grin and nod. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The two of you match paces as you take off as fast as you possibly can. It’s like a potato sack race except you’re trying to move forward in this relentless bubble of water. Easily, the rain drips onto his hair and yours. You’re certain his back is absolutely soaked.

“How’s it going there?” You manage to say.

“I’m wet.” _As much as you expected._ You’re about twenty meters to the main street, but somehow, the chase to there feels much longer when you’re both sodden by the deluge of water. You’re nearly there, almost there.

“Finally!” You exclaim when you take refuge under the first awning on the street. “Um, thanks.” You wipe the hair from your face, looking at him. Without a mirror to see what you look like, you ignore the rest of the features because really, what can you do to make yourself look less wet? “Thank you, really. You totally got wet and so did your blazer.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

“Uh, aren’t you still going to practice?” You tilt your head. “I mean, now you’re probably on your way home. We’re already a bit away from the school grounds.”

“Still going.”

You blink as your mouth gapes. “You’re so incredibly damp! At this point, you’re going to come down with a terrible cold.”

The middle part of his hair slaps flat against his head when he pulls out a hand towel and presses it against his hair. “I guess it’s worth it if I helped you today.”


End file.
